This Is How Claire Knows
by tfbl
Summary: The year is 6011, and this is how Claire knows that she is loved.


**Title**: This Is How Claire Knows  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The year is 6011, and this is how Claire knows that she is loved.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> light teen  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Author:<strong> 1bill_sookie  
><strong>AN:<strong> I do not own the characters. Just a little drabble/out-take of a pervious story. Don't forget to review.

**Despite hearing the words only eight times in all these years, Claire knows that he loves her. **

**She knows because he kisses her cheek and wraps his arm around her waist in public, even though he's not a big fan of PDA. **

**Claire sees it in the way he has never once employed his powers against her or raised his hand to her in anger. **

**Claire knows by the way he cups her face between his hands and caresses just below her eyes with his thumbs, gazing at her as if she is the most extraordinary being her has ever encountered.**

**It is in the countless times he has grasped her hand, clinging to it as if she is his lifeline and anchor. **

**Claire sees it by how he never fails to support and encourage her in her endeavors even when she knows that he thinks they're a waste of time, how his face never fails to light up when she walks into the room, and by the gentle grin on his face whenever he teases her. **

**It is shown by how he knows that her favorite shade of nail polish is clear with flecks of glitter, that she hates Black-eyed Susans but loves Violets, and that she prefers white chocolate over the conventail brand. **

**Claire is aware of it when he strokes her hair, regardless of weather it's clean or covered with sweat and dirt, and how he engages in activities he hates just so she will laugh at the expression of utter suffering upon his face. **

**It is shown when he knows that something is bothering her simply by the way she positions her hands or when he builds a snowman with her, rolling his eyes all the while. **

**When you appear to be an attractive 30 year old for over 3,000 years, it's inevitable that thousands of men and woman will proposition, hit on, lust over, and attempt to give lap dances and strip shows to your signaifent other. Ever since they began dating some 2,000 years ago he has never given any of them a second glance, let alone a first. When she casually asked him if he truly did not find any of them attractive, he shrugged and replied: "Yes, but they're not you."**

**He tells her when he takes her skydiving on her 2,000 birthday, regardless of the fact that he's terrified of heights, because he remembered how 180 years ago she casually mentioned that she would love to try it.**

**The words are there in the kisses pressed against her forehead and eyelids, against the corners of her mouth and her collarbone.**

**Claire hears them loud and clear when he traces that invisible scar across her forehead in silent apology, and as he strokes her back and neck. **

**They are spoken when he will place himself in front of her protectively, shielding her body with his own, despite knowing full well that she can take care of herself.**

**Claire knows the depth of his feelings for her when he gives her small shocks of electricity or fucks her furiously against hard surfaces when a rare eclipse occurs. During this time he will cause bruises to from along her body, make minor burns on her skin, yank her hair sharply, and mark her skin with his teeth. Claire will relish in the ache of muscles, of the tender purple areas and the sharp sensation of his teeth bruising her skin. She will ask for pain and he will comply, giving her as much of it that she can take, and only what she requests. He will do this to briefly give back what he took from her so long ago, for although she has forgiven him, he will never stop regretting what his past actions now force her to be without. **

**Claire can hear the words by the pride in his voice when he speaks of her accomplishments, how his eyes soften whenever he looks at her or speaks about her to another person, and by the boundless respect she knows he has for her. **

**When Gabriel and Sylar both treat her like a queen and look at her as if she's an angel, it says "I love you" better then any verbal declaireartion ever could. **


End file.
